Can I keep it?
by Wombaat
Summary: My First Fanfic. Jemima can't sleep and creates an unexpected situation. Starts out fluffy. Turns Darker and I've been told improved heaps as it went along... I suck at summaries. I just worked out that I uploaded the wrong chapter for part 4. Fixed now.
1. Discovery

**Can I keep it?**

**Well this is the first time I've attempted to write any type of Fan Fiction but the idea crept up on me and wouldn't let go. So here it is. Oh and for the first story I've decided to go with tradition.**

The kittens were settling in for sleep after another day of practicing for the big celebration that was coming up. Jemima, Etcetera and Pouncival were curled up in a ball on their bed trying to get comfortable when 'thud', Jem found herself sitting on the floor with a shocked look on her face which quickly started to turn to tears.

Demeter poked her head around the corner of the kits bedroom, drawn to the unexpected sound to find her youngest daughter silently crying her eyes out and trying to futilely shift her brother enough to get back into bed.

"OH Jemima" her mother called quietly "what's happened?"

Jem turned at the sound of her mother's voice and rushed over upset, "Ponce pushed me out of the bed again and won't move."

"Jemima! What have I told you about calling your brother names?"

"Not to do it, but he won't move and I'm tired."

"Oh is that right," Demeter glared over the head of the young kitten at her son who cringed into the pillows. "Would you like to sleep with me tonight while your dad is on the night watch then?"

"Please, please, please can I" the tears drying up as she started to bounce excitedly, she loved to snuggle into her mother's fur and fall asleep to her heartbeat.

"Of course you can my angel. And tomorrow we can revisit the sleeping arrangements in here."

And with that Demeter took Jem by the hand and led her down to the bedroom she shared with her mate. Pouncival sighed and stretched himself out along the bed beside the snoring Etcetera who slept through the entire episode.

...

Three or four hours later, Jemima was once again rudely woken from a sound sleep as her mother thrashed in her sleep moaning quietly.

"Hmmmf," she thought to herself, "two beds in one night."

"Well I'm not going to get any sleep here" looking over at the sweat soaked sheets twisted by her mother's nightmare. "Maybe daddy will let me cuddle up with him on the watch?"

She crept out of her mother's room and out the door to the den into the cool night air. The small kitten began to walk around the clearing to the watch posts to try to find her father.

"Hey there little lady" came a voice from above. "What are you doing out here at this time of night."

"Hi, uncle 'Lonzo. I'm looking for my daddy, I can't sleep."

The black and white tabbed tom jumped out of watch post he was manning to talk to the kit.

"He's over at the gates tonight, but you really should be in bed, not out here."

"I can't sleep at home; I got kicked out of two beds already there tonight. I just want to curl up with my daddy" replied Jem.

"Well…" mused Alonzo "I suppose it could be ok. Hang on one second and I'll take you over there, I don't feel right about you walking around here at night by yourself."

Alonzo took the kitten by the paw and they made their way through the dark junkyard to the gates.

"Wow the junkyard sure looks different at night Uncle 'Lonzo" said the little kitten excitedly.

"What do you mean, Munchkin? You've seen the yard at night before"

"Yes, but not when there's no moon. It's so dark out here."

"Oh so it's Jem's big adventure then?" teased the Tom.

...

"It's cold, uncle" whispered the kitten.

"Not far now, and you can curl up with your father. He can keep you warm and you can keep him awake. On a quiet night like this it's very easy to drift off and we wouldn't want that." Joked Alonzo.

"And there it is now. Your dad is up on top of that pile over there." Alonzo pointed out a fairly high pile of trash just inside the gates of the yard.

"Hey do you want to have some fun with your old dad?" asked the tom.

"How?" came the reply.

"Just do what I do and we'll give him a surprise."

...

Two shadows, one large and one small, crept up the worn pathway to the top of the pile pausing slightly just below the lip.

The larger shadow silently peered over the edge of the flattened area and the top of the watch post, before quickly ducking back down again. The two shapes came together and quietly formed a plan of attack.

They slowly detached themselves from the darked area of the pathway and crept to within feet of the dozing cat on guard. The larger of the two quietly picked up its smaller companion and with a silent count of three launched the figure at sleepy guard.

"OI! Munks!" yelled Alonzo as Jemima landed on her father's stomach with a giggle.

"HOLY SHI…" cried a black and silver striped tabby, cutting off curse as he realised who he was holding in his arms.

"JEMIMA. What are you doing out here?" spluttered the confused Tomcat. "You should be home in bed."

"I couldn't sleep and Pounce kicked me out of bed and mummy let me sleep with her but she was having a bad dream and I couldn't sleep so I wanted to come and see you and cuddle up with you here" came the kittens response.

"Umm. I don't know darling, I'd love for you to stay here with me but I have a job to do and if something happens you might get hurt." Cuddling her to his chest.

"But I wanted to stay here with you" pouted the young queen.

"You can't. I'm sorry, but you just can't." Munkunstrap looked up over at his brother who was still rolling around on the floor laughing, "and you I'll deal with later. Until then, take Jem back to the den."

"It was worth it. You jumped 'this' high and I'm never going to let you live it down, I finally got you." Chortled the black and white Tom wiping tears from his eyes. "It's taken me years, but I finally got yo…"

Munkustrap held up a hand, suddenly alert to something the other tom hadn't noticed.

"What is it?" asked Alonzo abruptly sobering.

"I thought I heard something" was the response.

Both adults began peering around near the gates of the yard, straining their eyes and ears to what had drawn the attention of the protector.

"I can't hear anything now, wait, there it is again."

A few minutes passed and then even Jemima began to hear it. A slow laboured dragging sound and the click of claws on the sidewalk.

Then came a strange sound like a collapsing tyre and silence.

Munk and Alonzo shared a glance and then looked down at the curious kitten between them.

"I've got to check this out" stated Munk to his brother.

"Not alone you're not, you have no idea what could be out there" came the reply "and Demeter and Cassandra would never forgive me if something happened."

Munk looked down at his daughter, who was still trying to look over to the gates of the yard.

He looked back up at the gates and then back down to the kitten and sighed "Jemima. Jemima! Look at me darling!"

"I need you to stay right here ok? Your uncle and I have to go and check this out. Please stay here and I'll be back as soon as I can." He looked up at the other tom "come on lets go, quickly."

The two cats ran down the pathway and over to the gates.

Peering around cautiously, they quickly made out a massive shape just outside the junkyard.

Approaching it slowly the coppery metallic tang of blood began to scent the air. As they got closer it dawned on the protector what it was. Hackles rising they began to circle the mass.

A pollicle had been hit by one of the humans cars. Alonzo quickly ran back along the back trail for a short distance before coming back to report.

"I've found some metal and plastic and a large pool of blood a block back that way" he said pointing over his shoulder, "The thing must have been lying there for hours."

"Is it alive?" was the question of the moment.

Munk approached what was at some point a fairly large pollicle. Keeping a very close eye on the head and those teeth that the thing had, he crept a little closer and then stood up and relaxed. He'd gotten close enough to see the eyes of the animal glazed in death.

"Don't worry, its dead" he passed to Alonzo, "We'll leave it out here and the humans can clean it up when they find it."

The two cats turned and began to walk back into the junkyard.

A sudden noise had to whirl back to see a small tortoiseshell kitten come around the back of the dead dog holding something in her arms.

"Daddy! It's hurt! Can I keep it?" asked Jemima.

Munkunstrap was speechless as he looked at the tiny white newborn pollicle pup in his daughters arms.

...

**Well there you go. My first attempt at a story. I kept it pretty simple for the time being with only a couple of characters to start with. I'll add some more as the situation develops. Reviews would be really good as I honestly don't know how the story reads.**

**Oh and just in case you didn't realise. Jem is about 10, Pounce and Electra are slightly older at about 13 and the adults are late 20's, early 30's.  
><strong>


	2. Sorrow

**Well here we go again. I'd like to thank JemimaWillFlyFree for the review. Your praise helped me get the second chapter written. I know I made a mistake in the end of the last chapter, Jemima is a tortoise shell cat not calico (no idea why I wrote that) and I'll fix that up once I work out how to edit the document.**

"_Daddy! It's hurt! Can I keep it?" asked Jemima._

_Munkunstrap was speechless as he looked at the tiny white newborn pollicle pup in his daughter's arms._

…

Munkunstrap and Alonzo gaped at the small jellicle queen kit.

Flashing his eyes to the top of the trash pile where he thought Jemima was waiting, and then back to where she actually was, standing in front of the dead pollicle. That broke him out of his daze and he rushed over to the kitten taking her gently, but firmly, by the shoulder, " come away quickly, Jem. Alonzo. Alonzo! Go check the body. See if there are any more, surprises, we need to know about" was the command.

Munk led Jemima away from the body and back through the gates, while his second in command ran over to make a more detailed inspection of the dead animal.

Once back into the Jellicle Junkyard, Munkunstrap knelt down in front of his daughter, "Jem. You can't keep it" he said softly.

"But daddy it's hurt and it's so small and helpless. We can't just leave it here to die."

"We can't take it back to the clearing, Pollicles are monsters who kill and eat cats. We can't keep it. What would you friends think? What would the tribe think? Heavyside! What would your mother think? Oh Everlasting Cat, your mother…"

Munk remembered back to Demeter's last encounter with pollicles, whilst fleeing from the clutches of their master, the villain Macavity.

"You know she still hasn't forgotten her terror from the last time she saw one" he said, "We'll have to leave it here."

"But, it'll die!" sobbed the kitten, "can't I at least look after it until it's better? Why should we treat it different because it's not like us? We take in cats all the time if they're hurt, and offer them a home if they want to stay. Why can't we do that now?"

Munk straightened up and looked down at his daughter "Jem. We can't. It's a danger to the tribe and I cannot allow that. We leave it here. If the Everlasting Cat has any compassion it will be found quickly by the humans and given all the aid it needs."

He reached down and gently pried Jemima's arms from the pup, then passed it to Alonzo, who had returned in time to here the end of the conversation between his brother and niece "take it back to it's mother. Once you're done I want you to take over from me, it's nearly dawn and, I'll take Jem back to the dens."

"Munk" started Alonzo" Do you really want to do this? Jem's looking pretty cut up about it, and it can't hurt for a couple of days? Can it?"

"My decision stands" was the reply "I don't like it any more that you do, but it's for the good of everyone, after your relief gets here I want a report"

He turned and led his distraught daughter away and Alonzo headed back over to the corpse.

…

Munkunstrap and Jemima made their way back slowly through the pathways of the junkyard to the central clearing.

Munk tried to talk to his daughter several times during that slow trip only to be met with a stony silence. Rebuffed he finally gave up trying to explain and they continued in the pre dawn quiet.

The two entered the central clearing of the junkyard as the sun broke over the top of the TSE-1 wreck, and approached the old pipe that led to their den. A figure moved just inside the end of the pipe and Jemima broke into a wailing run "MOMMMYYYY!" throwing herself into her mothers legs, holding as tight as she could.

"Jem?" said the surprise queen "what are you doing out here. Wait what's that? Is that blood? Munk? MUNK?"

Demeter looked up at Munkunstrap with panic in her eyes as she quickly got down and started to run her hands over Jemima's fur, desperately trying to find where the blood had come from.

"It's ok Dem, she's not hurt, she's ok, it's not her blood" consoled Munkunstrap "but we need to get her inside and cleaned up. She's had a busy night."

And with that Munk ushered his mate and daughter back up the pipe to the den, and an explanation.

…..

"…and that's what happened Dem. She wasn't supposed to be there and by the time we knew she was, it was too late" explained Munkunstrap quietly, "I just hope she forgives me." He looked sadly down at the (now clean) kitten asleep in her mothers lap.

"Oh my poor baby" Dem bent to nuzzle Jemima's fur, "to see something so horrible at her age. I know she has to grow up at some point but I want her to keep that innocence as long as she can."

"And Munk. It's not your fault, you did everything you could" said Demeter, pulling her partner into a one armed hug. "That idiot brother of yours however is going to get a piece of my mind. What was he thinking? Taking a kitten out at that time of night, and to a watchtower of all things and what was she doing out there in the first place?"

"Calm down Dem. You'll wake her" said Munk. Demeter looked down at her kitten and visibly calmed her agitation. "She told me that she'd been kicked out of bed twice (?) and wanted to come and see me. Alonzo found her out wandering the clearing and brought her to me. That's all. You know that she's got him wrapped around her little claw, just like the rest of us, and he can't deny her anything. It's been like that since Cassandra and he found that they couldn't have kits of their own."

A timid knock sounded on the pipe together with a tremolos "Munk? Are you there?"

"Speak of the devil. I told him to come and make a report after he'd been relieved" explained the tomcat. "Come in Alonzo."

"Is it safe?" came a half joking/half serious response, followed by the black and white tom.

Alonzo entered the room and quailed back from a death stare by his sister-in-law. "Um, Demeter. I'm sorry I didn't just bring her back in but…"

Demeter settled her fur again and looked away from Alonzo. "I think I'll go try to get Jem to sleep in our bed" and with a final glare at the bi-colour took the kitten and left the room.

"Is she really that mad at me?" asked Alonzo?

"To be honest, yes" replied Munk, "but just stay away from here for a few days and you'll be fine. Now give me your report."

"Well. I checked out the body and found another 4 pups. None of them had survived. Massive injuries. Whatever hit the mother got her right across the abdomen. It was a miracle that any of them lived through it." Reported the tom.

He continued "The pollicle had a collar with a tag on it. I recognised the address. She came from one of those puppy farms on the other side of town run by Mac. I've never quite seen her type before, she was malnourished but would have been huge otherwise, long white/grey fur but she had scars all over her legs and back. Someone hasn't treated her very well at all."

"Well that's Mac for you" grunted Munk. "Anything else?"

"I put the pup down to nurse before I left. Hopefully it'll get it through until a human finds the body. I know it's a pollicle but it still deserves a chance" said the slightly abashed tomcat.

"You did the right thing" reassured Munk. "I'd have done the same thing. Even if it was just a pollicle."

"Thanks Munk that makes me feel a little better" replied Alonzo. "Now if you'd excuse me but I need to go see my mate and explain why I smell like a pollicle."

"Get out of here, stinky" was the comment chasing the tom out of the den.

…..

Jemima was sitting up on the big tyre in the clearing watching the other kittens play, still very much depressed about her fathers attitude, two nights ago.

"Why couldn't he let me keep it, even for a little while? I would have looked after it and made it better. I know I could have" was the thought rattling around her head.

"Come down and play Jem" came a squeal from a pure white kitten in front of the tyre.

"No thanks Vic, I'm not up for it at the moment. I think I'll just go for a walk" sighed Jemima to her best friend and then got up and walked away.

Victoria and her brother Mistofollees, a black and white tuxedo tom, were adopted into the tribe after being left outside the yard by their mother, Grizabella, a couple of years before. They'd been taken in by Jennyanydots and her mate Skimbleshanks, who'd missed having kittens running around the den since their daughter Rumpleteaser had moved out with her, tomfriend, Mungojerrie. The two kittens were around a year older than Jemima and the three of them were normally inseparable, so for Jem to turn her back on her friends was a great indicator of her state of unhappiness.

Victoria, shocked at the attitude of her friend ran off to find Jenny to ask why Jemima snubbed her.

Vic relayed the episode to Jelly, and was reassured that Vic had done nothing wrong and that Vic was still Jemima's best friend (ah the minds of kittens). Relieved the white kitten dashed off to find her brother and relay the news that she was still friends with Jemima, to his bemusement.

Jenny however, went off to find Demeter and find out what was going on. She walked over to the old pipe to find the gold and black queen and then around the yard once she discovered no-one home. Coming across Alonzo and Cassandra soaking up some heat on the bonnet of the old TSE-1 she asked if either of them had seen Dem.

"Not for a while" purred Cassandra. "How about you 'Lonz?"

"No sorry" said Alonzo. "Why what is wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing really. Victoria just told me that Jem is out of sorts and I was checking to see if anything wrong" answered Jenny.

"Ah that. Don't worry about it. We had an incident the other night at the front gate that Jemima witnessed. She's probably not over it yet. Just give her some time" was the response. "I'll see if I can find my favourite niece, don't tell Etcetera I just said that, and cheer her up a little. Any idea where she went?"

"Victoria said she walked down towards the gates" was the response.

"OK I'll look down that way. I know I can cheer her up" and with that Alonzo dashed off.

…

Jemima was up at the top of the junkpile lookout that she'd been sitting on when they'd surprised her dad two nights earlier, running thoughts of the puppy around in her head. She didn't want to be upset but it was just so hard not to be.

"Jemima" was a quiet call from behind her. "Are you up here Munchkin?"

"Oh hello there uncle Alonzo" murmured the kitten.

"Are you still worried about that puppy?" questioned Alonzo.

"Yes. The humans have only just taken everything away and it didn't look like anything was still alive. Why didn't daddy let me keep it? If he let me keep it and look after it, then it wouldn't be dead" wailed the kitten, breaking down completely.

Alonzo drew her into a big furry cuddle, stoking her head fur and letting her cry herself out.

As the sobs and tears dried out, he looked down at her. "Are you feeling any better yet?"

"Yes but…"

"But, now your eyes are sore and your nose is runny and your head hurts a little bit? I think I can fix that. Come with me I want to show you something" said the Tom.

Alonzo led the kitten off to a seldom visited corner of the junkyard, motioning her to stay quiet.

"I've never been down here before?" whispered Jemima.

"Not many cats come down here, even when we patrol because you can't get in from over here. There's only one way in and out from over here" said the tom quietly.

He led Jemima down a pathway to where a gate made of wire and steel plates was blocking the walkway. Alonzo motioned Jem inside and shut the gate behind them.

"Now Jem. I want you to close your eyes for me" said the tomcat. "Don't open them until I say."

"Umm, ok" and with that Jemima closed her eyes putting her trust in her uncle.

Alonzo led her forward around another corner, before standing her still in the sunlight. "Ok you can open them now."

Jem opened her eyes and blinked in the bright sunshine, looking around.

She was in another of the many smaller junkyard clearings, but this one was surrounded on all sides by sheer walls of junk. She kept turning, looking at the imposing sight. Nearly turning a full circle before she saw it.

Lying on a rather worn blanket beside a bowl of food and water was the puppy she'd found 2 nights before, and believed had died.

….

**Well there we go. Chapter 2 up and running now. I'm introducing some characters that will be used a bit more in the next few chapters, ie. Vic & Misto, Teaser & Jerrie, Jelly and Cass. Most of the other cats will be mentioned in passing but they shouldn't play anything bar bit parts.**

**Please read and review so I know what I need to do to improve it in future.**

**Cheers everyone!**


	3. Bond

**Well here's chapter 3. "Bond".**

**I'd like to thank **

**Immajelliclegrl and LicoriceMitskiandOperaGhost for your kind reviews. It really gives you a great feeling to know that someone is enjoying your work.**

**This chapter is a little longer than the last two and a little more happens. I wasn't going to put it up for a couple more days but I got inspired about half way through and had to finish it.**

**Enjoy.**

…**.**

_Lying on a rather worn blanket beside a bowl of food and water was the puppy she'd found 2 nights before, and believed had died._

…

"But how did it get here?" asked Jemima, turning back to her uncle.

"Well. I put him, it's a male by the way, down to nurse what he could and came back inside. When I got back up the top of the watchpost I could see it stumbling around at the gates. They're blind just like us when they're born it seems" replied Alonzo. "I watched for a little bit and figured that I couldn't just leave him there, so when my shift ended I brought him down here."

"But, the food?" asked Jem and she crept over to the pup with her uncle in tow.

"There's an old pollicle that lives next door to my humans. I, um, borrowed some of her food" admitted the abashed tom.

"Uncle 'Lonz! That's stealing!" said Jemima looking up with a small grin.

"Jemima, honey. It's not going to be enough. A newborn needs milk. It can't really eat solid food yet" said Alonzo as he knelt down beside Jemima and looked over at the puppy.

It was such a cute looking little thing to be honest. Little being subjective as it was a little over half the size of the kitten beside him. He'd managed to clean it up and set the broken leg but hadn't really been able to get it to take anything except a little water off the corner of a blanket. It was dying and he was torn.

"Should I just let nature take its course?" he asked himself.

Jemima fussed with the blanket the sleeping puppy was on and slowly reached out a paw. "Oh, it's so soft" she said as she began to stroke the newborn along its side.

The puppy, feeling the contact, started and began to thrash its head around blindly.

"Jem, be careful!" warned Alonzo and reached out to pull the kitten away from the young pollicle.

Jemima shrugged off his paw, "It's alright. He's just scared" and began to giggle. "Look he's sucking my paw."

The newborn had found the thing that had been giving him such comfort and, as young ones are wont to do, immediately put it into his mouth and begun sucking away noisily.

"Jem!"

"Hey he doesn't have any teeth." Laughed Jemima, "it feels weird."

Alonzo sat back and watched the two young ones together. "I can't break them up. Look at her, she's positively glowing, but how are we going to keep it alive?"

Then a thought came to him.

"Jem. I'm going to have to go and get someone to help. We can't do this ourselves, neither of us know how to look after a newborn, but I know who does." Said Alonzo, getting up and going to the gate.

"But, Uncle Alonzo?" protested Jemima, reaching towards her uncle with her free paw "they'll make me give him away."

"Hey there honey. Trust me. OK?" and with that, he left, shutting the gate behind him.

Jemima looked back down at the puppy. "I hope he's right."

The warm sunshine and lack of food had begun to take its toll on the small pollicle and it had laid it's head back down to drift off to sleep. Jemima buried her face into the soft fur at the base of the puppies neck, "I really hope he's right."

…..

Alonzo returned about an hour later dragging a protesting Jellylorum behind him.

"Alonzo! I'm not putting up with this much longer. You tell me what we're doing and where we are going right now!" protested the black and gold striped white tabby.

"We're there. Now remember. I need you to have an open mind, OK?" said Alonzo, "just don't overreact."

"What do you mean over react? Over react over wha…" Jelly stumbled to a halt. She stood there shocked, trying to take in the image before her. A small pollicle puppy lying on a shabby blanket in the sun, with the youngest daughter of the Jellicles protector curled up against it, both sound asleep.

"What is this?" she hissed at the tomcat beside her.

"Um. Well it started a couple of nights ago when I found Jem out wandering the junkyard…" explained Alonzo.

…..

"…and she's happy." Finished the tom.

Jelly, slightly mollified, looked at the two young friends "Oh heavyside. How are we going to keep this quiet? Demeter will have puppies if she finds out, and Munk will probably throw you to the pollicles."

"Yes, I know, but you didn't see Jemima with the puppy. She loves it. I figured if we can at least nurse it back to health it'll give me some time to figure out what to do" said Alonzo.

"So what do you need me to do?" sighed the tabby queen.

"Well you look after all the orphans we take in. I was hoping that you might have some ideas as to how we can feed him" was the reply.

"I've got some left over kitten formula back in my den, but I don't know if that is going to do the job. We really need something for pollicles. I can get it and we'll try it out I suppose." And with that Jelly dashed off.

She returned a short time later with a basket in her arms containing the biggest kitten bottle and teat she had together filled with formula.

Alonzo got up from where he was watching the two sleep and they approached Jemima together.

Jelly shook Jemima by the shoulder gently. "Jemima. Jemima. Wake up honey."

"Urhghyl. Just a few more minutes mummy" grunted the kitten, causing an amused glance between the two adults.

"Jemmy. Its Jelly darling. I've got something for your friend."

Jemima suddenly shot up awake. "Jelly? But, but…"

"It's ok. Alonzo explained it all to me and I've decided to help" reassured the older queen. "I've got some formula that we're going to try."

Jelly had Jemima shift herself so that the puppies head was lying in her lap.

"Now give me your paw, dear" and Jelly sprinkled some of the milk over her paw, liberally wetting the fur down. "I need you to rub your paw over the puppies lips. I need to know if he's going to be able to suckle."

"Oh he does that. He was sucking my paw before, it felt strange because he doesn't have any teeth." Said Jemima putting her paw down to the puppies mouth. It immediately began to draw the paw in, slurping noisily.

"Well that's a good sign" said Jelly quite pleased, "now I need you to take this bottle and see if he'll take the teat. That's it. Just put it at the tip of his mouth and let him find it. There you go. You're doing really well."

Once she made sure that the puppy was taking the milk, Jelly got up and took Alonzo aside.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet to be honest." said the bi-colour tom. "I haven't really thought that far ahead yet."

"Well you'd bloody well better before this all blows up in your face and it hurts that poor innocent child" Hissed Jelly.

Alonzo was taken aback. He'd never heard of Jellylorum ever swearing before. "I'll work something out. Even if I have to go tell my father."

"That might be for the best" agreed Jelly.

The two adults attention was drawn back to the scene in front of them but a gurgling sound. The puppy had sucked the bottle dry. Jemima pulled it out of the young pollicles mouth and handed it back to Jelly to pack away.

Jemima looked down at the head on her lap entranced. Stroking the puppy's head gently, she looked up at the older queen. "His name is Toby."

Toby, seeming to agree with his young mistresses decision let loose a tired burp and drifted back to sleep.

….

A month later, the Jellicles were all getting ready for the autumn ball.

Demeter and Munkunstrap were lounging around on the edge of the clearing, watching the kittens and adolescents at play.

"Jemima seems to have forgiven you, Munk" said Demeter to her mate as the kitten in question ran past them playing 'peke's and pollicles' waving madly as she dashed out of sight.

"Yes, though it's as much due to Alonzo and Jelly as anything. They've been keeping her company nearly every day. I'm nearly starting to get a bit jealous" replied the silver and black tabby.

"At least she's over it. I was really worried about her. She's still not playing much with Victoria and young Misto though" said the golden queen. "Have they had a fight or something?"

"Not that I've heard of? Ask Jelly. She's spending a lot of time with Jemmy; though let's face it she's never been the most playful kitten we've seen. Etcetera makes up for the both of them" said Munk, "and every other kitten in the yard" he added under his breath.

Demeter had to laugh at that. Their firstborn definitely wasn't lacking in the energy department, she was always getting into something but was such a happy child that no one could stay mad at her for long. She reached over and nuzzled into her mate.

"And there they go again. Always at this time of the afternoon, and always the three of them." Munk watched Jellylorum, Alonzo and Jemima head out of the clearing together. "Where are they going?"

"Oh leave it my love. They're probably going to surprise us all with something at the ball tonight. It's the sort of thing that Jem would want to do. Besides, with all the kittens out here playing and Jem off with her uncle, we have an empty nest."

And with that Demeter playfully nipped her mate on the chest and dashed off to the old pipe. She briefly paused at the entrance and gave the surprised tomcat a smoky over the shoulder look before disappearing from view. Munkunstrap wasted no time following.

…..

Jem, Jelly and Alonzo all walked through the gate at the bottom corner of the yard to be greeted by a much livelier and energetic pollicle puppy than they started to care for a month earlier.

"Down, Toby. Get down" laughed Jem as she fended the puppy off.

"You know pollicles don't understand words, Jem" said Jelly as she watched Toby licking Jemima's face with a long pink tounge.

"Actually, I think he kinda does, Jelly" replied the kitten. "Watch."

Jemima got Toby calmed down enough to listen.

"Toby. Stay" commanded Jem to the puppy holding up her paw, palm out.

Jemima started to back away until she was a good 15 feet from the pollicle who obviously wanted nothing more than to jump all over his mistress and play, who was letting out a small whine.

"Now, Toby. Sit" and to Jelly and Alonzo's surprise, the puppy sat on his haunches.

"Toby. Down" and the puppy dropped to the ground.

"Toby. Come" and Jemima patted the front of her legs.

The pollicle puppy had obviously been waiting for just that command and took off like a shot from a gun, bowling over Jemima and the two rolled around on the ground.

"That's very good, Jemima" praised the two adults.

"I know. He's good isn't he?"

"Yes well. Give him his food. We need to hurry back and get ready for the ball" said Alonzo to the playing pair.

Jemima got a metal can of dog food from a closed off corner of the clearing and poured it into a bowl on the ground. Toby immediately stuck his nose in and started wolfing down his food.

"He's going to be a huge pollicle when he gets older" Jellly said to Alonzo "have you got any idea of his breed yet?"

"Yeah I know. Look at the size of his paws, and it's not going to be long either. He's already a little bigger than Jem and he's only a month old. I really have no idea what type of pollicle he is. I mean the long fur and pointy ears make him look like a wolf, but that curled tail and friendly face, I just don't know."

"We're going to have to start to talk to her about moving him outside the yard soon. Have you given any thought to it yet?" asked Jelly of the tom.

"I considered taking him home to see if he'd make friends with the pollicle next door, but I'm not sure." replied Alonzo. "I'll think of something. Come on Jem. It's time to go."

Jemima looked up and gave Toby a last pat before joining her uncle and adopted auntie.

"Make sure the gate is shut tight" warned the tom, "there's going to be a lot of music and dancing tonight and we don't want Toby to get out.

"Ok" Jem said and made sure it was closed up, "let's go get ready."

….

There was an air of excitement in the air as the sun went down. The Autumn ball, while not as big an event as the Annual Jellicle Ball, was still a lot of fun and a lot more relaxed than that major event.

Everything was going along great. Kittens were playing and the plays organised by the adults were entertaining everyone. Then Old Deuteronomy turned up, late as usual, and the adults began to sing and dance whilst the tiring kittens sat with the tribe patriarch and watched.

Towards the end of the evening, Munkunstrap and Demeter proudly watched their youngest daughter sing her first solo to the tribe.

The striking notes rang out across the junkyard as she turned her face to the full moon, the moon to which all Jellicles had a special bond, and sang.

Suddenly an eerie sound was heard, a long piercing howl coming nearly in counterpoint with the notes of the kittens song. It echoed across the junkyard again and again.

Parents quickly gathered up their kittens and ushered them into the nearby dens.

Munkunstrap gave rapid fire orders out to the Queens and Toms and they scattered through the yard to find the source of the melancholy howl.

Unseen by the busy protector was one small kitten, racing away to a remote corner of the yard. It wasn't however missed by a certain gold and black queen.

"Munkunstrap! Look!" cried Demeter pointing at the tip of Jemima's tail as it disappeared down a pathway.

Munkunstrap took off after his daughter closely followed by his mate and half the cats in the clearing.

They chased the kitten down the paths towards where the mournful calls were still coming from and came to a halt in front of a gate of metal and wood that was just swinging back to a close.

The sound that they'd been hearing suddenly cut off.

Cats looked around themselves in alarm, disturbed by the sudden silence.

Munkunstrap pushed the gate open and entered the clearing, a number of cats, not the least being his mate, treading on his heels and then stopped in shock.

There in the middle of the clearing was his little baby daughter with her arms wrapped around the neck of a pollicle puppy.

A puppy that looked at the cats filing into the clearing in confusion, then simply threw back its head and let that eerie howl echo across the yard once more, as he cried to the moon above…

…..

**Well what do you think guys and girls. Please Read and Review.**

**Where do you think I should go from here?**


	4. Repercussions

**Thankyou for the kind reviews.**

**Emily. Always great to hear from you.**

**CatsRocks. Thankyou very much for the review. Everything you've said will help me improve my writing.**

**Imajelliclegirl. Glad you like it.**

**This chapter veers away from Jem, Alonzo and Jelly. Enjoy.**

**Oh and there's a little bit of swearing in this chapter. I've raised the rating to T because of it and I suck at writing accents.**

…

_There in the middle of the clearing was his little baby daughter with her arms wrapped around the neck of a pollicle puppy._

_A puppy that looked at the cats filing into the clearing in confusion, then simply threw back his head and let that eerie howl echo across the yard once more, as he cried to the moon above…_

….

As the howl died down, a silence spread across the clearing.

Jemima stared at her parents and friends, scared at the quiet and worried at what would come next. Her secret was revealed and the dreams she had about raising her friend Toby, shattered.

"Jemima" stammered Munkunstrap, "what? What is all this?"

He scanned the clearing taking in the tins of food, the water bowl and bedding.

He turned at a disturbance behind the crowd of cats, and saw his second, Alonzo run through the gate.

The black and white tom paled upon seeing the massed cats and his brother, "Oh shit."

A comment that was not lost on the tribe protector, "You KNEW about this?" demanded Munkunstrap.

"I. um. I've been helping with it all" admitted Alonzo. "But, it's not that bad, really. There's no danger to Jemim…"

"NO DANGER!" came a screech from the front of the pack. "You exposed my daughter to a, a pollicle, and you say there's no DANGER!"

The crowded cats hurriedly split apart to reveal an extremely upset gold and black queen, advancing on the suddenly frightened tomcat. Demeter was furious as she stalked Alonzo who began to back away. It wasn't until she got close enough to swipe at him that the shock broke and someone grabbed her before she could hit him again.

"She was never alone here. One of us was always with her" said Alonzo, holding his arm where Demeters claws had dug three long furrows in his flesh.

"One of US! Who the fuck is US? Who else has betrayed my family? WHO?" screamed the queen, trying to dodge around the restraining cats to get at her brother-in-law.

"It was me" said Jellylorum with a sigh.

"Jelly?" was the shocked response from Demeter, "but, you, you love my little girl…"

And with that the entire situation got too much for the distraught queen, and she fainted dead away.

"Demeter, Mummy" yelled Munkunstrap and Etcetera as they rushed towards the unconscious queen.

Jelly made to approach, but was stopped by a glare from Munkunstrap. "Don't you touch her. You've done enough."

Jelly cringed back into the arms of her mate Asparagus, who was taking a night off from the train for the ball. "I was only trying to help" she sobbed.

"I know, lass, I know" he reassured her.

"Gus, Gus where are you?" asked Munk.

The patched tomcat came out of the pack and approached the Jellicle protector.

"I need you and Bomba to take Demmy back to the dens. Get Jenny to have a look at her please" requested Munkunstrap. "Skimble" the ginger striped tom looked over, "I need you to clear everyone out."

"Aye sir." Skimble said. "Ok everyone. Tha show's ova. Heed back to tha dens please." The respected cat herded all the remaining cats and kittens out of the clearing, leaving the furious father and worried Jellylorum and Alonzo alone with the small kitten and scared pollicle puppy.

…..

Munkunstrap took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure.

"Right then you two. What the hell is all this?" demanded Munk, sweeping his hand around the clearing.

Alonzo sighed and began to explain.

"Toby, your daughter named the puppy by the way, is the puppy we found a month ago. I tried to follow your orders that night, but I couldn't leave an infant to die. I brought him here the next morning. I brought Jemima down here a couple of days later when it became obvious that she wasn't dealing with having to leave him behind that night. I got Jelly involved when I found that I couldn't look after the pup. He was dying and I couldn't do anything to help. Jelly could, and I convinced her to help us. It's not her fault."

"That's not entirely correct Munkunstrap" Jelly broke in. "Oh, Alonzo is correct in that he brought me down here but I didn't take much convincing once I saw the two of them together. Jemima loves Toby and she glows when she's here with him. That's why I ended up helping, one of the reasons anyway."

"Be that as it may. It stops NOW!" Munkunstrap snarled.

He stalked over to his daughter and grabbed one of her paws from where it was wrapped around Toby's neck, dragging Jemima away from her friend and towards the gate.

There was a snarl behind him and he was knocked to the ground in a flash of grey and white fur.

Munkunstrap blinked the dust out of his eyes and froze.

An inch from his nose was Toby, hackles raised and growling loudly.

Munk slowly began to inch his way backwards, trying not to be intimidated by the mouth full of very sharp teeth right before his eyes. He was a seasoned fighter but knew he was at a decided disadvantage with the position he was in. He knew he could count on Alonzo to help but even that wouldn't be enough to stop Toby from ripping out his throat. They were just too close.

A cry came from the side "Toby. NO!"

Toby, pricked his ears at his mistresses command, hackles settling.

"Toby. Come" came a second command.

Toby gave one more soft growl and glare at Munkunstrap, then lifted and padded over to Jemima, who'd gotten to her feet after being knocked over in the confusion.

He positioned himself between the protector and the kitten and lay down, not taking his eyes off the silver tabby.

"Umm, Munk" said Alonzo. "I think you should back out slowly. I'll get Jem but I really think you should move out of here."

"Do it. I'll be outside the gate waiting. Come with me Jelly." The two cats backed cautiously away from the scene and out the gate.

"Come on Jem. We need to go sort this out" said Alonzo gently, holding out his paw.

"What's going to happen to Toby? He didn't mean anything. He was only trying to protect me" cried the kitten.

"I don't know honey. I really just don't know."

Toby was ordered back to the blanket and watched as the two individuals he trusted most in all the world left him alone again.

…

The sad little party made their way back to the main clearing.

"Munk" began Alonzo.

"Don't" interrupted Munkunstrap. "I can't look at you at the moment. Just get out of my sight."

"But…"

"JUST GO!" yelled the protector, letting a little of his anger at his brother show.

The black and white tomcat took one look at his brothers furious visage and slunk away.

"Jelly." The tribe nurse looked up at Munk. "I know why you did it. I can even like 'why' you did it, but I can't agree with your decision. I don't hate you for it but I can't deal with it right now. Please go. I wouldn't go near Demeter for a while."

Jelly sighed and trudged off to her den.

"Jemima. Home. Now." Ordered her father. "Go to your room. I'll be there to talk to you shortly."

Jem fled to the old pipe that led to the den she shared with her parents and siblings. Feeling the eyes of the tribe watching her as she crossed the clearing.

Munkunstrap headed over to Jennyanydots den that she shared with her mate Gus and kittens, Plato, Tumblebrutus and Electra, to look for his mate. He entered the old oven and found his mate Demeter sitting with Jenny and a cup of warm tea in her paws.

Demeter put the cup down and rushed over to her mate as he entered the den.

"Is Jem ok. Where is she. What's happened?" came the breathless questions.

"Jem is fine. I've sent her home and told her that we'll be there to talk to her soon. How are you?" asked Munk.

"I'm ok. Jenny said that I just got a little too stressed and fainted" said the queen a little embarrassed.

"Well you had good cause. Now we need to figure out what to do."

"What's there to decide? We get rid of that monster" demanded Demeter.

"It's not that simple. Jemima loves it" said Munk.

"I. DON'T. CARE." said Demeter emphatically. "I will not have my daughter consorting with beasts."

"I don't like it either, but this concerns the entire tribe. I think we'll need to bring my dad in on this one. I don't think I can be impartial on this one" Admitted Munkunstrap.

Jenny spoke up from where she was listening on the couch "that's the smartest thing you've said since we all found out Munk."

"What's going to happen with Alonzo and Jelly?" she asked worried about her friends.

"I'm not sure yet. Alonzo is demoted effective immediately. If I can't trust him with his own niece then I can't trust him with the tribes' safety. Admentus can take over his duties" he said. "Jelly I'm going to leave to Demeter." The queen under his arm glowered as she began to think about her ex-friend.

"Just take it easy please Demeter. Her heart is in the right place and I'm sure she didn't mean any harm" pleaded Jenny for her friend and nursing partner.

"I'll consider it" was the flat response.

Munkunstrap led his mate out of the den and out to another isolated corner of the junkyard that contained the den of his father and the patriarch of the tribe, Old Deuteronomy.

He knocked on the wooden doorframe of the old human cubby house, that someone had thrown away, "Father? Are you there?"

"Come in was the reply" and the two mates entered the den.

….

"…and that's the entire story dad. What should I do?" finished Munkunstrap.

"Get rid of the monster" Mumbled Demeter.

Old Deut **(A/N**** I****'****m**** going**** to ****shorten ****his ****name**** it****'****s ****a ****mouthful)** glanced at the still upset queen and then back up to Munk. "Is 'Toby?' dangerous?"

"Yes. Absolutely." replied Munkunstrap. "I tried to take Jem away and was attacked." He cleared his throat a little "if it wasn't for Jemima calling him off I'd have probably been killed."

Demeter gasped "you never told me that."

"I didn't want to worry you love" said Munkunstrap, nuzzling his mate lightly.

Old Deut cleared his throat. "Well in that case, I fear we have no choice. Toby must leave. Now the question is. Do we destroy him or take him away."

"Destroy him" was the immediate reply from Demeter.

Munk calmed his mate down with a touch. "I can't bring myself to kill him. Even when he attacked me it was only to protect Jemima, but I can't risk it happening again if she's out playing with other kittens or even the adults. I say to banish him."

Old Deut, hmmed and thought. "I think I must agree with you my son. I know a little more about the pollicles than you do and it's very possible that all Toby wanted to do was help the one he has bonded with. Now, what to do? I think we need a little more information about him before we can decide on how to do this."

He reached up behind him and pulled down a book.

"After you reported to me last month when Toby's mother died and said that you'd never seen that type of Pollicle before I decided to do some research. I had Rumpleteaser and Mungojerrie borrow this book from the humans library for me, don't worry it will be going back, so that I could find out about the animal."

He showed them the title of the book _RSPCA__ Great __Big __Book __of __Dogs,_"now then from your description I believe this is the pollicle that died." He showed them an entry titled _Huskies._

"That's it" said Munk after looking at the pictures.

"It says here that Huskies are kind of like the Jellicles of the pollicle world. They have a great affinity for the moon and are great protectors and companions. They come from the northern area of a place called Canada and Alaska where the humans use them to pull sleds. Apparently they are very intelligent and gentle, but can be vicious if someone they love is in danger, which is why I think you were attacked. The description goes on to say that they have a nearly mystical demeanour which reminds me of what the humans sometimes write about us."

The patriarch looked at the pages open in front of him for a minute, and then looked up at his son.

"I have made my decision. Toby will be drugged and taken to the shelter up on the outskirts of town. Jemima will be allowed to visit in the company of an adult until such time as Toby is adopted by a human. I have no doubt that it will not take long."

"Alonzo is banished from the junkyard for two weeks; no Jellicle is to have any contact with him during this time. Jellylorum is confined to her den for the same period for bringing the tribe into danger."

"Jelly can administer the sedative to Toby but will not have any other contact outside her family or medical emergencies."

"That is my judgement."

Munkunstrap and Demeter left the den and made their way back to the main clearing.

"Can you go and sit with Jem please my love" asked Munk. "I need to go and tell Jelly and escort Alonzo out. Cassandra is not going to like this at all."

"Sure. I want to check up on her. Good luck" murmured the queen knowing how much it hurt her mate when he had to perform these, the most distasteful of his duties.

The two cats separated. One to console her daughter, and the other to confront his friends.

…

The next day was wet and cold. Perfect weather for the distasteful task that stood before the Jellicles that day.

Jellylorum headed down to the clearing occupied by Toby, accompanied by Munk, Admentus, Skimble and Gus who were holding a stretcher.

"Just wait here please. I'll go administer the drug and Toby should be asleep in about 10 minutes" said Jelly as she entered the gates.

The four toms sat around outside the gate quietly chatting about the situation before being called in by Jelly. "You can come in now."

The four toms entered the clearing and saw Jelly kneeling on the ground next to a comatose puppy.

They placed Toby onto the stretcher and headed off to the animal shelter. Arriving just before dawn they laid him down on the steps and covered him from the rain with the blanket that he'd been using as his bed.

Jelly was the last to leave. Finally placing a paw on Toby's head and turning to go. She looked into Munkunstraps face.

"It's for the best isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes. This way Toby will be happy amongst his own kind and we won't have to worry about a large dangerous and unpredictable animal in the junkyard." replied Munkunstrap.

"Oh? Are we getting rid of Tugger too?" joked Jelly trying to lighten the mood.

Munkunstrap laughed grateful for the humour, "You never know Jelly. You never know…"

….

Six weeks later, Jemima was bouncing on her parents bed waiting impatiently to go and see Toby, just like her grandfather had said.

"Come on daddy. It's getting late and he won't be in the yard" pleaded the kitten.

"I'm coming Jem. Keep your fur on" replied Munkunstrap.

"We're off love" he called to Demeter as the kitten pulled him out of the den.

Demeter just grumbled to herself in response, still not happy with her daughter consorting with monsters even if it was through a chain link fence.

Outside the junkyard the father/daughter pair ran along happily. Jemima because she could spend time with Toby and Munkunstrap because his daughter had forgiven him and bounced back. He was extremely proud of his little girl who could be unbelievably mature at times.

Jemima was telling her father about something strange that had happened when she was ending her visit to Toby with Alonzo the day before.

"When we left I sworn I heard Toby say _mother_" related the young queen.

"You must have been imagining things Jemima" said Munkunstrap "you know that pollicles can't talk."

"That's what uncle Alonzo said, but I'm sure I heard him" replied Jem.

"Well we'll listen really hard today and see if we can both hear him" assured Munk "and here we are."

They approached the fence surrounding the shelter and started looking for Jemima's friend.

"I don't see him anywhere daddy" complained Jemima.

"I don't either honey. Let's go and have a look around. He might just not be in sight."

The two cats walked around the fence perimeter trying to see if Toby was in any of the runs.

"He's not there daddy. Where is he?" Jemima was beginning to panic.

"I don't know" replied Munk. "We'll keep looking."

They headed around to the front of the shelter where several of the human cars were parked. As they approached the doors, they began to open. Munkunstrap quickly pulled his daughter into a bush to hide. The last thing they needed was to be picked up as strays.

Three humans walked out of the shelter talking. Munk recognised two of them as workers at the shelter but didn't know the third.

"Thanks for calling me Peter" said the man that Munk didn't recognise. "This little guy will fit right in with the team."

"That's ok Liam. I'm just glad he's going to somewhere he'll be well looked after. I still can't believe someone abandoned such a handsome young fellow" said the worker identified as Peter.

Liam turned and opened one of the cars and put a bundle down on the seat that the two cats hadn't noticed him holding.

Jemima gasped. It was Toby. He was being adopted.

Liam finished fastening Toby into a harness on the seat and closed the door. He then started up the car engine and backed out of the carpark.

The last thing the crying kitten saw was her pollicle friend Toby looking out the window of the car as he was taken from her life, forever.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye" she sobbed…

…..

**Well that's it for another Chapter.**

**I'm on a roll and I'll probably do the next one tonight. It's all coming together and I think I'll wrap it up in one or two more.**

**Please read and review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Confrontation

**I didn't think I was going to thank anyone this time but Emily has snuck in some reviews while I've been writing this chapter, my thanks once again.  
><strong>

** I'm putting this up a little quick. It's was supposed to be a short chapter and more of a setup for the finale but I got carried away and when you're on a roll you may as well go with the flow.  
><strong>

**Jerrie is actually Australian (that's what the accent sounds like to me anyway and it's my story) though I haven't tried to write it in. Like I said on the last chapter. I suck at writing accents, but considering we're all the descendants of convicts down here it kinda fits that he's a thief.  
><strong>

**And because I was asked. Yes. I own cats. **

**2 of them to be precise and one pollicle, 2 kids and a wife, though we're not sure who owns who in that case to be honest and I think the answer would disappoint me.**

**Now on with the story.**

…..

_The last thing the crying kitten saw was her pollicle friend Toby looking out the window of the car as he was taken from her life, forever. _

"_I didn't even get to say goodbye" she sobbed…_

…..

***Six years after the events in "Repercussions" and 8 months after the events in CATS***

…..

Demeter and Victoria were sitting on the TSE-1 with the other queens gossiping about the recent events in the tribe.

"Did you hear that Electra was expecting now as well?" asked Victoria caressing her swelling abdomen, a habit that seems to form with every expectant mother.

"No, no I didn't even know that she and Pounce were trying?" replied Demeter and pouted "I'm too young to be a grandmother."

"I don't think they really were, but when you spend that much time in your den together then something's bound to happen" giggled the happily pregnant queen.

"More information than I needed to know, thank you very much Victoria" said Demeter and laughed along.

…..

The last 8 months had seen a flood of matings within the tribe. With the disappearance of Macavity after the Jellicle Ball, the youngsters in the junkyard had taken it as a sign and pairings flourished. Plato and Victoria had started it all off, of course, at the ball, but they were followed closely by Demeters son Pouncival and Electra, an adoptee of the Jellicles. A couple of months later there was a surprise mating of the quiet Admentus and the much younger and excitable Etcetera, it seems that opposites really did attract.

Jelly's daughter Rumpleteaser and Mungojerrie finally formalised their relationship after announcing that they were going to be parents (to Jellies shock). Deciding to become responsible they had given up their thieving ways and Jerrie had been appointed the information officer for the Junkyard.

Another surprise mating that occurred, not because it was unexpected but because nobody ever thought that they'd ever get around to it, was that of Demeters sister Bombarulina and Rum Tum Tugger. He'd turned around 3 weeks before and proposed to her in front of the entire tribe, she'd stood there in the afternoon sunshine whilst the entire population looked on, not even daring to breathe. When she tearfully said yes, the cheers were so loud that a passing human came into the yard to see what the ruckus was about. Neither of them had quit their flirting ways, but it was well known that it was now only in fun and anyone who thought otherwise was quite firmly put in their place. The tribe had waited too long for this mating to happen to have it spoiled by a misunderstanding.

The last pairing up that had all the tribe abuzz, though it hadn't resulted in a mating yet, was that of Misto and Jemima. The little tuxedo Tom had taken Munk and Dems daughter aside one moonlit midwinter night and professed his love for her. A love which she'd returned unashamedly. The tuxedo tom had been there for her in the aftermath of losing her friend Toby and had rarely left her side during the rants and sulks that the young queen had made the entire tribe suffer through. He'd been there the night that she began to sing once more. Gone was the pure innocence of her kitten melodies, replaced with heart wrenching songs of loss and love, and Misto had not missed a single one. They'd approached her parents with their intentions to mate after Jemima came of age at the next Jellicle ball and the tribes' protector and his mate had given their blessing.

…..

Mungojerrie came into the clearing and approached the lounging queens, "Hey Dem, Vic. Ladies" he nodded to the gathering politely. "Have you seen Munk anywhere?"

"Yes he's down patrolling the southern fenceline with Alonzo" said Demeter.

The two brothers had made up over the years, sealed with Alonzo's rescue of the protectors mate at the Jellicle ball earlier in the year and his reinstatement to second in command, much to Admentus' relief.

"'k thanks" said the Aussie Calico. "I'll go look down that way then."

"Is there anything we need to know about, Jerrie" asked a concerned Vic.

"No. Not really. Just getting some strange reports from my contacts outside" replied Jerrie.

"Oh, ok then" said Demeter and waved the tom off.

"I still love his accent" giggled Victoria as he moved away.

…..

Jerrie hurried down to the south fence and started searching for the two tomcats.

After 15 minutes or so of searching he heard their voices. Even with the disappearance of _The__ Napoleon__ of__ Crime_ the cats maintained a daily patrol of the junkyard perimeter.

"We'll need to get down here in the next couple of days and shore up that post and repair the hole" came the voice of Alonzo.

"Uh huh" was a muffled reply.

"Munk? Are you over there?" called Jerrie.

"Jerrie? Yes we're over near the fence" replied Munkunstrap. "What's up?"

"Nothing serious, I hope, but I've been hearing some strange rumours outside. There are reports that something big is on the rise" reported the calico.

"What kind of reports?" asked the silver tabby.

"Nothing definitive, but there's been sightings of some large pollicle packs roaming around, and something else that nobodies seen, but it's leaving some pretty damn big tracks, and a lot of them" replied Jerrie.

"Hmm. Ok then. Alonzo take note. We need to step up patrols and go over the panic plans with the queens again. I want you in my den tonight with a patrol schedule for me to look over. I want everyone prepared in case of the worst" planned the tom, showing why he'd been named as the tribe protector. "At least this time we don't have any kittens to protect. For a few more months at least, but I want safe dens setup for the pregnant queens."

"Oh they're gonna love that" murmered Jerrie.

"They don't need to love it. They just have to do it" grumped the tom.

…..

Like predicted the expectant queens kicked up a fuss over being singled out for special treatment. Secretly they were quite impressed at the care their mates were giving them, but there was no way known that they'd admit it.

The patrols were increased and everything in the junkyard seemed to go along quietly for a few more weeks. Reports on strange happenings continued to filter in. Pollicle packs had been seen roaming the city and fights and deaths were becoming increasingly common amongst the beasts. Still nobody knew who it was that was killing them. The only bodies ever found were that of the pollicles and while there were occasional bloodstains, there was never any evidence of their foes left behind.

All through this period Munkunstrap became increasingly concerned. The junkyard seemed to be an island of calm in what was becoming a fairly turbulent area of the city.

One night after yet another report of a pile of pollicle bodies found only a block away from the junkyard, he decided to call a tribe meeting.

All the members of the tribe gathered in the centre clearing of the junkyard around the great tyre.

Munkunstrap began to explain the current situation that had gotten him on alert and was just beginning to go over the latest incident outside the yard when his attention was drawn to a figure entering the clearing.

It was a cat, but not one that he recognised.

It had long red and black fur but was bald and its head covered in scar tissue like it had been burned alive.

He jumped down off the type and approached the Tomcat. "Can, can I help you?"

The red tom just looked at Munkunstrap. "You really don't recognize me do you?" he said with a raspy voice.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't. Should I?" asked Munk.

The red tom just glared, and then suddenly in shot out a violent right hook straight into Munks chest, winding him and knocking him back into the crowd of cats.

Then he laughed and Munk knew. Every cat there knew and Demeter uttered the cry she thought she'd never have to use again.

"Macivity!"

…..

Munkunstrap was helped to his feet. "What do you want here you animal" he growled. Alonzo, Skimble and the other toms moved up to his sides.

"What do I want?" giggled the clearly insane criminal.

"It's quite simple" Macavity let out a low whistle. "I want you to die. I want dear Demeter to die. I want to skin your daughter and wear her skull as a hat. I want to feast on your entrails and dance on your bones."

A sight to quail to strongest toms appeared behind Macavity. A line of mongrel dogs **(A/N. ****I****'****ve ****separated ****these**** deliberately ****from**** normal**** pollicles**** and ****they ****will ****be ****known ****by ****the ****human**** term**** of ****dogs to avoid confusion)** entered the yard and grouped up behind him.

"Everlasting Cat" thought Munkunstrap, "there must be 100 of them."

"You ruined all my plans you see. I had everything I ever wanted except for one thing. I wanted you all gone, but you stopped me" ranted the cat. "You hurt me and left me crippled. My henchcats lost their fears of me and deserted me in the hour of my triumph, and you all lived. Well that all stops tonight."

He giggled again, "Now all you can do is die."

Macavity turned to the slavering animals behind him and uttered a single command as he walked away.

"KILL"

…

Munkunstrap sprang into action.

"Queens to the tunnels! Toms to defend. We evacuate. We can't fight this" was the command as the pollicles advanced.

The Jellicles began to scatter to the tunnels as the toms ran to meet the oncoming beasts.

Demeter had frozen in fear. Her wildest nightmare was coming true and she was sinking back into that night, so long ago, where she'd escaped the sadistic master criminal and but for the actions of her future mate, would have died in the jaws of the beasts that he'd set upon her.

Then something caught her eye and snapped her out of her trance. "Jemima!" she screamed.

Munkunstrap, whipped his head around spying his youngest daughter who'd stumbled and been separated from the other Jellicles by some of the pack.

…..

She backed away from the red eyes and foaming jaws of the dogs in front of her, slowly moving until she ran into a wall at the edge of the clearing. Looking wildly left and right, Jemima realised that she had no escape. She peered through the legs of the oncoming dogs to see her mother being dragged away by her dad, and knew that there was nothing they could do but run, and live.

She went to close her eyes to wait for the end, before shaking herself mentally and refusing to allow herself to give in to her fear. She'd face her death like the cat she was. Like the cat her parents had raised her to be. Like a Jellicle.

The dogs closed on her, jaws dripping, and then everything and everyone stopped.

…..

A piercing howl sounded from her left above the great tire.

A great figure sat there. His head thrown back screaming his defiance and majesty out to the sky. Then another howl sounded to the right, another figure, twin to the first or so it seemed. Then another appeared and another. Great long furred pollicles all sitting with their heads back announcing their presence, as if to say "Look at me and tremble. Bow down to me and beg my forgiveness for you are not welcome here." The howls died out and the great pollicles surrounding the clearing looked down at the mass of stunned cats and dogs in silence.

One of the dogs facing Jemima. Braver than the others, or perhaps more stupid, leapt towards her.

A flash of white fur intercepted the beast and with a slash of teeth tore out the dogs throat.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY MOTHER!" snarled the pollicle positioning himself between the dogs and the bewildered cat.

"To… Toby?" cried Jem. "You. You can talk?"

"Yes I can talk. I'll explain later but for now, get back to your friends" and with that charged into the dogs separating Jemima from her parents.

As if from a silent signal the other eleven pollicles jumped down from the junk piles and attacked.

Jem stood there for a moment and the dashed across the gap to her mother and father, clutching them both.

"Jem. Jem" panted Munkunstrap. "I don't understand. What is going on?"

"It's Toby" she cried. "I don't know how but it is. He saved me and the rest of us."

Munk shook himself and looked at the great melee of canines in the clearing.

"And I'll be damned if I let him do it alone. TOMS ON ME" he cried out to the Jellicles thrusting Demeter into his daughter's arms. "Take care of her."

"Leave the Huskies, but kill the rest."

"Um. The what?" asked Tumble.

"The white pollicles. Leave them alone but the rest are fair game" yelled the tribe protector as he led his troops into the fray.

…..

What seemed like hours or even days later, first one and then another until it was like a flood of wounded dogs fled the battlefield. They left over 50 members of the pack behind them, dead or dying. Those that were taking their time about it were helped along by vengeful cats.

The queens ventured out of the reinforced dens and set up a triage in an open spot of the clearing. Not a single member of the defenders had escaped without a wound. Bites and tears were commonplace but some more serious injuries had been inflicted as well. Plato had lost an eye when he was caught across the face by the dewclaw of a dog and Tugger had broken an arm and a leg when he was thrown through the roof of a den.

As silence fell across the battlefield a single image stood out. That of a great white figure lying amongst the bodies of their foe, with a small cat holding his head in her lap.

The huskies approached their fallen comrade, followed by members of the Jellicle tribe.

Jemima looked up at the approaching animals. "He only wanted to save me, to protect me. He didn't deserve this."

Jelly dashed over to ascertain Toby's wounds. After a moment of inspection she looked up at Jemima with tears in her eyes and shook her head sadly.

"Mother" whispered Toby weakly. "Did we win? Are you safe?"

"Yes, yes we won" she replied burying her face in the ruff of his neck.

"That's good" and he breathed his last.

The huskies suddenly threw their heads back as one and howled their grief to the stars, accompanied by the scream of a distraught cat who'd found her friend only to have him stolen away again.

The great white pollicles surrounding their pack mate continued to howl, but the tone began to change. It began to take on a note of triumph and joy, of welcome and victory, of happiness and relief...

…..

**Well that's it for this chapter.**

**What did you think? Please read and review.**

**Did you like the portrayal of Mac? I kinda prefer to look at him in the same vein as Heath Ledgers Joker in Batman, a complete psychopath with moments of lucidity.  
><strong>

**One more to go to finish it all off.**


	6. Revelations

**Well this is it. The last chapter.**

**I'd like to thank all the people that gave me a review. The story is partially yours as without support I'd probably have given up around chapter 2, so thanks.**

**I'd also like to thank the 200 odd people that took the time to read it or parts of seeing the counter go up does mean a lot.**

**I hope this answers a couple of questions.**

…..

_The huskies suddenly threw their heads back as one and howled their grief to the stars, accompanied by the scream of a distraught cat who'd found her friend only to have him stolen away again._

_The great white pollicles surrounding their pack mate continued to howl, but the tone began to change. It began to take on a note of triumph and joy, of welcome and victory, of happiness and relief..._

…

The carnage was slowly cleared away, the cats and pollicles glad for the distraction from the events after the battle. The carcasses of the dogs were disposed of around the area, no doubt the human news would go on about the discovery of so many bodies for a few days, but it would all be forgotten within a week.

Jenny had managed to get a sleeping draught into Jemima who was now curled up in her bed with Demeter and Misto waiting for her to wake, they both wanted to be there for her when she opened her eyes.

Munkunstrap, Alonzo, Old Deuteronomy and the leader of the huskies were Old Deut's secluded den discussing the night's events and the presence of Toby and their saviours.

The husky leader, who was female much to the Jellicle's surprise, had introduced herself as Namid and was giving a brief explanation of her peoples history and why they were at the junkyard.

"Our people were created back before memory together with the Jellicle Cats, the dolphins and the eagles as guardians of the world. The Jellicles were given the responsibility of the cities and towns, the Dolphins were given the oceans and the Eagles the skies. We (the Pollicles) were given the guardianship of the wilderness. We have kept the traditions of our forebears and still run our packs in the northern snows. We have had to accept being 'domesticated' by the humans over time however there are those of us that continue to live the roles given to us by the great pack leader, who you call The Everlasting Cat."

"Forgive me Namid, but we don't know any of this" broke in Old Deut. "I fear that in our lives amongst the humans has relegated what you've said beyond myth and legend and to our shame has been forgotten."

"There is nothing to forgive my friend" replied Namid. "We are in the most part uncorrupted by the humans and our storytellers and shaman's keep these memories alive within the northern clans. It would be quite easy for us to pass them to you so that they may live again within your tribe."

"That is a discussion for another time however" continued the husky. "There has always been an obligation between the guardians to give aid to the others when the situation is dire. This has only happened a pawfull of times in all our history and never between us and yourselves. Until now. It is to our shame that our degenerated cousins have been the cause of it. They have forgotten from whence they came. They are nothing more than mindless beasts now."

"There is no shame in coming to the defence of another person or group. You cannot control your cousins anymore than we can control the one that led them. If anything then, we Jellicles are more at fault than yourselves. Macavity was once one of us before his insanity took him over" related the old cat. "But can you tell us why you are here?"

"Ah that is a story for the ages" said Namid." As you may know. My people have long been harnessed by the humans to pull sleds and run with them in the snows of the world. It was is for this that we exist. Not the harnessing but for the ranging and exploration of the world. A number of years ago, a pack that was living up in the northern parts of this place had given into their care a small puppy. He'd only just been given the power of speech and could only tell us a little of his origins. He said that he was raised by three kind people that were alike yet unlike him. He remembered the scent and sound of the smallest as she loved him as a son and he loved her as a mother in return. He said that he made a mistake in anger and fear and attacked someone he shouldn't and was sent away to live somewhere that was cold and had little joy. Indeed the only light in his world were the visits of his little mother. Then one day a human came and took him out of that place and after a long journey hw was placed with the pack."

"Over time he grew and eventually travelled over the seas to a gathering that the humans called _Iditarod. _It was here that we have our great gathering as the packs get together. Toby as we knew him was brought before the great shaman Nahimana and we were told that he was to have a great destiny. As he was born in blood and death, he would bring life and love and reconciliation between the great tribes. It was also at this point that he was given his true name of Tadita or One Who Runs, and oh did he not live up to that name."

"Tadita quickly rose to the position of guide in his pack. One of the youngest ever to hold the position in memory. He became a famous runner and guide. He was moved by the humans from pack to pack and lived with us all. Yet through it he never forgot his little mother and the love he felt for her."

" Six months ago, the night before the last gathering he had a vision. A vision of blood and death and he knew that he had to return. He went before Nahimana and asked for permission to leave the packs and come back into the cities. Such was his agitation, that permission was also give for the rest of his current pack to send 11 others with him. He went amongst us and chose out ten of the best fighters and trackers, I was chosen to come and record the journey and provide aid as a healer if required."

"We used our magic to conceal ourselves aboard a ship bound for these shores and once we made landfall, Tadita led us to this place. We ranged around this city and discovered foul, disgusting conditions that our cousins were subjected to. They were chained up like brood animals in cages and forced to breed beasts until they died. We destroyed these puppy farms as we found them and freed our cousins as we could. It is to our shame that we had to kill many of the guard dogs as they would not stop trying to prevent us from carrying out this duty."

Munkunstrap spoke up, "we knew of the farms, but the scouts we sent reported them too well guarded and to be honest we were just relieved that we were safe again after so long living in fear of our insane ex-tribemate Macavity."

"We are not blaming you," reassured Namid. "We have also had to leave lesser evils alone in the world whilst we dealt with greaters. We've also had to hide and bide our time when the greaters were too strong to fight directly. Only a fool rushes in when there is no hope."

"As I was saying. We cleared out these farms as we found them. Many of them were old and run down and had the feeling of neglect and abandonment. The poor animals we rescued had not seen care in months, the sights we saw chilled our blood. At some however we found traces of large movements of dogs out of the farms. We tracked as many of these down as we could, which resulted in skirmishes as fights within the alleyways and vacant lots of the city. The animals we found were savages, bred and trained only for the kill, if not of someone else then they would fight amongst themselves. They had no discipline and were easy to defeat."

"Tadita and myself also made cloaked visits to this junkyard to see the creatures that cared for him as a newborn. What we found surprised me greatly. To see that he'd been rescued by the Jellicles just reaffirmed the plan to stay and help where we could."

"We didn't even suspect" murmured Old Deut, "you're magic must be very powerful for our mystics not to detect you."

"It is not that we are powerful so much as specialised" replied Namid. "We have developed our talents over the ages and honed them to allow us to perform our tasks in the wild."

"Two nights ago we were tracking a large pack of dogs when we came across a strange spoor. It had the feel of wrongness to it. We immediately began to chase this down however it was extremely elusive and led us all over the city for that night and the next day. We eventually tracked it back to the junkyard just in time to see the object of our search attack you Munkunstrap. We decided to wait to see what you would do and only stepped in when it was obvious that you would not survive without our aid."

"We were hoping that revealing our presence would have allowed a peaceful end to the confrontation, however that was not to be. To see Tadita engage those animals and disregard his own safety for that of another guardian was enough to convince us to aid the fight."

"Yes but was the cost worth it?" asked Alonzo. "You have all sustained injuries in our defence, and Toby, I mean Tadita, has been killed."

"You don't understand. Tadita went to his end gladly. He died knowing that he had given this existence in defence of his family and would be accepted in the great hunt and be allowed to return when it was time" replied Namid.

"Don't you see Alonzo? If Toby was a jellicle, we'd have said that he's on the Heavyside Layer awaiting his rebirth" coached Old Deut. "We'd like to thank you once more Namid. You have given us much to think over. I'd like to extend the hospitality of the junkyard to you and your pack, though finding space for something of your size may be an issue."

"Do not worry about our size" Namid said with a grin as her fur _rippled_ and she seemed to shrink in on herself. The next moment she was no larger than Munkunstrap and like the Jellicles was now bipedal. "We have ways of dealing with that."

Old Deut laughed at the amazed looks on his sons faces and told Munkunstrap to find the pollicles somewhere to stay while they were at the junkyard.

The trio left the den and made their way back to the main clearing. The other huskies upon seeing their leader all went through the same rippling effect and transformed into similar states to the shock of the watching jellicles. Several empty dens were made available to the huskies and occupied by the three mated pairs in the group, another shock to the cats that there were only 5 males in the group of 12 that had gone into battle accustomed as they were to only having toms doing the fighting. The other pollicles were spread out through the junkyard with whoever thought they could spare the room for a visitor or two, there was no shortage of offers.

Namid moved in with Demeter, Munkunstrap and Jemima, who still hadn't woken and settled into the kittens old room. The next morning she was woken by a quiet sobbing from the room next door and went to investigate, pretty sure she knew what she would find, and she was right.

Jemima was curled up on her bed crying into her pillow so as not to wake the two exhausted cats asleep in chairs in front of her. She'd woken and found them both there passed out before the events of the night before had come crashing down on her again. As was her nature, she'd muffled her tears in her pillow to let them sleep.

Namid approached quietly and took the young queen by the shoulders, wrapping her into a big hug before picking the distraught cat up and taking her back into the room next door so that they could mourn together.

As the cats tears started to diminish, Namid began to explain. "Jemima that is your name? Good. Jemima. Don't cry. Tadita, Toby to you, gave his life for you and your friends. He did it gladly. He did it knowing he'd join the great hunt as his reward. Mourn him but don't cry for him, cry for us who don't have him with us anymore."

"But it's hard" cried Jem, "I only just found him again and he's been taken away for the third time. I'll never get to know him and talk to him and find out about his life."

"I can let you know if you want? I know him and his story. I was to be his mate when he came of age" replied Namid.

"I'd like that" said Jemima tears still streaming down her face. "I'd like that a lot."

And so Namid did. They sat there for hours as Namid talked about Toby and his life. Demeter came in after a while and sat with her daughter, not even batting an eyelid at sitting in the same room as a pollicle, seemingly over the issues she had with them after the events of the night before. Misto woke and came into the room, only to be shooed out and sent back to his den for a decent sleep. He only allowed them to push him out, after assuring himself that Jem was ok. Still upset but ok.

Later after Jem had settled into sleep again in the comforting arms of her mother, Namid went out and gathered the other huskies a task. The pollicles listened closely and then turned and ran out of the junkyard, rippling back into a canine forma as they left. Namid looked around at the clearing and the recovering cats, then went off to find Munkunstrap and Jenny to see if there was anything she could do to help out.

….

Jemima tossed in her sleep. Opening her eyes she found herself on a moonlit field rich with the scents of summer. She looked around, somehow knowing that all this could not be real and spotted a figure approaching her. It was a vaguely humanoid amorphous shape but had two piercing blue eyes which drew her attention.

Jemima blinked, and there was Toby as he'd been as a puppy. "Hello mother" he said and threw himself into her arms.

"To… Toby?" she said. "What is this? What are we doing here?"

"I, umm, asked for a favour. I knew you'd be upset and I asked if I could help" answered Toby. "As for where we are it's a reflection of the great sky range or Heavyside Layer if you'd prefer. I was given permission for a very short visit to make you feel better. Things are going to be alright. Don't cry. I need for you to live and go on with your life. I love you and want you to be happy."

While talking Toby was flickering through a variety of forms, from the familiar pollicle puppy, to a human child, a cat, an eagle, a dolphin and back to a dog, however one thing remained the same. Those piercing eyes.

They ran out of words to say and simply ended up sitting on the ground holding each other.

Toby looked up at the sky, "Mother. I have to go, but I've been told I can give you one last message."

"I'll see you soon."

And with that Toby got to his feet, kissed Jemima on the forehead and faded away.

Jemima looked around one last time, then closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she saw the faces of her parents and smiled.

"Are you ok darling" asked Demeter?

"Yes. I am. I miss him but I know he's happy and he's in a better place" replied the young queen.

Munkunstrap just smiled and gently folded his mate and youngest daughter into a hug.

….

A week later the group of huskies returned and reported to Namid. "We found him. It is done."

Namid sighed and went in search of Mununstrap.

She found him talking to Alonzo and Tugger on the back of the TSE-1.

"Munkunstrap. I have some news" called Namid to the protector. "Macavity is dead."

"Wait! What?" was the shocked reply.

"I sent my pack out to track him down and remove him. They have just returned with news that he has been destroyed."

Munk looked at Alonzo and Tugger, a grin slowly replacing the look of shock. "He's gone. He's finally gone!"

The celebrations went for days the end of which Namid and her pack took their leave and returned to their range.

…

_14 months later._

…_._

Misto was pacing outside the medical den being watched over by half the toms of the tribe.

"What's taking so long?" he asked no one in particular again.

"It'll happen when it happens" said his brother in law, Pouncival.

"Oh sure. It's all right for you. Electra didn't even make it to the den. Jem's been in there for hours!" shot back Mistofollees.

"Chill son" said Munkunstrap. "All you can do is wait. At least your not getting drunk like Tugger did" and looked over at his brother.

Tugger winced remembering the aftermath of that particular event.

A black and gold head poked out of the door to the medical den and looked around. "Misto. You can come in now. You too Munk."

The little tuxedo tom was gone so quickly that the rest of the cats thought he'd used magic, the only thing to belay this was the banging of the door as it bounced off the stops.

Munk approached Demeter a little more slowly. "How did she go?" he asked.

"It was hard, she's so small, but she's a trooper and held in there. Come in. She wants to see you" replied Dem.

She led the silver and black tom into the medical den and through to one of the rooms. They entered the door and looked together at their daughter curled up on the bed with her mate sitting beside here with a look of shock on his face.

There, lying on the bed beside the tired queen was a tiny ball of grey and white fur. It moved it's head at the sound of the two cats entering the room and looked up at his grandparents with a pair of vivid blue eyes. "I've named him Toby" said Jemima and looked down at her kitten with love.

**fin**

…

**Well there you go. I ended up leaving a couple of little things out of this chapter that I originally intended to use, but in the end they didn't fit. Yes I know it's fluffy, I don't care, I thought it all worked out well. I know kittens are born blind but that just makes this one special hmm?**

**Enjoy it?**

**Now I need to figure out what to write next. Anyone got any idea's PM me.**

**Oh and I've gone and edited some of the earlier chapters. It was pointed out to me that I'd screwed up a continuity point and gotten a pairing mucked up, I actually intended it to be the edited version to start with but had a brain fart that I didn't notice.**


End file.
